Before the Sun Comes Up
by coolkat
Summary: The angels must help a young girl fight for her life even in her darkest hour.


Before the Sun Comes Up

**Before the Sun Comes Up**

**Prologue **

A group of teens dressed all in black quietly snuck into an old abandoned warehouse. Once inside they began to light some candles that were held in tall candelabras. The effect was a bit eerie but the teens didn't care. The candles provided enough light and the right effect for what they were preparing for.  
  


Unbeknownst to the teens two adults were watching. They weren't ordinary adults however. They were angels. A soft glow surrounded them and the younger one turned to talk to her companion. When she spoke she had an Irish accent.  
  


"Tess, what are these children doing here?" she asked.

She had auburn hair and brown eyes. Tess had dark hair with a bit of white in it and a dark complexion.  
  


"Well Monica," Tess replied, "this group is a satanic cult and they're preparing for a ceremony." 

"A cult," Monica gasped, "but they're so young."  
  


"I know," Tess said and she let out a sigh, "but there is one in particular that I want you to notice."  
  


Tess pointed to a girl who looked about sixteen. She had dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing dark red lipstick and black eyeliner and lip liner. She also had a few piercings on her face. She was helping a boy drape a cloth over what Monica guessed was a kind of makeshift altar.  
  


"Is she my assignment?" Monica asked.  
  


"No but when the time is right she will have an angel, "Tess replied. " Her name is Jasmine and she doesn't know it yet, but she's pregnant. She and her boyfriend don't believe in using protection so I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. She's carrying twins and if things continue as they are now those babies are going to be born into a hard life."  
  


"What do you mean Tess?" Monica asked.  
  


"I can't tell you anymore right now," Tess said, "so lets go before they start the ceremony."  
Monica cast one last sad look at Jasmine and then both she and Tess disappeared.

**Chap. 1 **

About a month after the ceremony Jasmine began to feel sick when she woke up in the mornings. When she finally decided to tell her mother about it her mom insisted that she go to see a doctor. At first Jasmine refused but when after a few weeks the sickness did not go away she went to see a doctor.

At the office she signed in and after awhile she was taken in to see the doctor. The doctor asked her about her symptoms and did a few tests. When the doctor came back in after running a blood test he had a kind of tired look on his face. 

"So do I have a virus or something?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"Jasmine I'm afraid that it's not that simple." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked with a slightly worried look on her face.  
  
"You're pregnant Jasmine," the doctor said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm pregnant?" Jasmine asked her face turning pale.  
  
"Yes, you're almost in the middle of your second month," he explained. 

Not wanting to hear anymore Jasmine stood up, paid for the visit, and walked out. She walked around for awhile trying to figure out what to do. Finally she decided she'd better tell her boyfriend, Chris. 

  
When she got to where he usually hung out with his friends she saw him sitting on a crate smoking what she assumed was weed. He was alone. He offered her a joint but she declined. She took a deep breath and turned to talk to him. 

"Chris," she said, "we need to talk." 

"'Bout what?" he asked. 

Jasmine looked away for a minute trying to figure out how to tell him. Truth be known she was scared of Chris sometimes. Oh quit lying to yourself Jasmine. You're terrified of him when he gets in one of his moods, she told herself. Chris' "moods" usually involved a lot of yelling and sometimes some hitting. 

"Babe," Chris said pulling her out of her thoughts, "what do we gotta talk about that's so urgent?" 

"Chris," she said taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to say this so I'll just say it. I'm pregnant." 

"You're what?" Chris asked quietly. Almost too quietly Jasmine thought nervously. 

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. She had started shaking slightly and she found herself wishing he'd yell at her or hit her or something. Anything so he'd quit staring at her. Anything so he wasn't so quiet. 

"How did this happen?" Chris asked still talking quietly. 

"I don't know," Jasmine said, "I guess we messed around one too many times or got lucky one too many times or something." 

Chris sighed and threw his joint down on the ground. He studied the ground for a minute and then looked up at Jasmine. 

"I ought to beat the life out of you," he said, "and I probably would 'cept I have this strong dislike for prison." 

Jasmine let out a sigh of relief and said, "Well I guess the only thing to do now is to tell our parents." 

"Guess so," Chris agreed. 

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. He put one hand on each of her shoulders and squeezed...hard. 

"Now you listen to me, you no good piece of trash," he said in voice so low it was almost a growl. 

Jasmine stared up at him. Oh no she thought here it comes. Jaz how could you have been so stupid. You knew he was being too friendly. 

"You listening to me?" Chris asked and Jasmine nodded her head. "Good because this is important. If anyone asks we used protection. You better remember that because if you mess anything up when we tell our parents I'll make it so you'll wish you were never born. Understand?" 

Jasmine nodded her head tears in her eyes. 

"Good," Chris said releasing her, "now lets go tell your parents first." 

Chris put an arm around her waist and smiled at her. Jasmine gave him a weak smile and they walked away together to go break the news to their parents. 

**Chap. 2 **

15 years later 

  
Tess and Monica were standing outside a high school waiting for the bell to signal class changes. 

"Monica, do you remember when we were in this town fifteen years ago watching a group of teens prepare for a Satanic ceremony?" Tess asked. 

"Yes, I do," Monica replied shuddering at the memory. "Why?" 

"Well that girl, Jasmine, had her babies and continued with the cult," Tess told her. "Even worse she married the father of those babies. His name is Chris." 

"So who is my assignment Tess?" Monica asked. 

"Well Monica your assignment will be coming past here in just a minute." 

Just then the bell rang and kids started swarming out of their classrooms. Monica watched them noticing that there were three different types of kids here. There were the kids that walked quickly talking to no one intent on getting to their next class. Then there were the kids who walked slowly dragging their feet looking like they were being led to their deaths. Finally there were the kids who walked at a medium pace and talked with their friends. 

"There she is," Tess said, quickly bringing Monica out of her thoughts. 

Monica looked quickly to where Tess was pointing and saw two girls who looked alike in every way except for their clothing. Both had shoulder length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. One Monica noticed was dressed all in black and the other was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt, which proclaimed that she was part of the French club. 

"Miss Wings before you start asking questions lets go someplace where we can talk," Tess said. 

Monica and Tess sat in an empty classroom. Monica looked around while she waited for Tess to tell her about her assignment and realized that they were in a math classroom. 

"Now Monica pay attention," Tess said and Monica turned to listen to her. "Those girls are Jasmine and Chris' babies. They're identical twins as you could probably tell. The one in the white t-shirt is Ashley and the one dressed all in black is Savannah. Ashley is your assignment. Are you following me so far?" 

Monica nodded and Tess continued saying, "Anything else you need to know about those girls you'll have to find out from them. Your job is to become friends with Ashley. To do that you're going to become the new housekeeper. You'll find out all about the job once you get there." 

"Monica's not the only one on this assignment Tess," a voice said from behind them. 

Monica and Tess both turned around to see who was there. 

"Andrew," Tess said sounding confused, "what are you doing here?" 

"I was told that I'm gonna be the new guidance counselor," he explained. "I was also told that I'm on call for this entire assignment. Do either of you know why." 

"No, we don't Angel Boy," Tess said with a frown, "but I have a feeling we're gonna find out pretty soon." 

**Chap. 3 **

Monica checked the address Tess had given her and then looked up at the house that she stood in front of. The house might have been painted white at one time but now it was hard to tell. The yard, which was surrounded by a chain link fence, was mostly dirt with a few patches of grass scattered around. Monica noticed a large mangy looking dog laying in the yard. She also noticed that it was chained to a tree. 

Taking a deep breath Monica walked through the gate. Immediately the dog stood up and began to growl. Monica ignored it and continued walking to the door. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited. After a little bit the door was opened and Monica saw Savannah standing in the doorway. Savannah looked at Monica for a minute and then turned to the dog who was still growling. 

"Mutt," Savannah said in a loud voice, "shut-up and lay down." The dog did just that and Savannah turned to Monica. 

"Hi," she said, "I'm Savannah. Are you lost or something?" 

"Oh no, my name's Monica. I'm here to apply for the housekeeping job, "Monica explained. 

"Oh, well you'll have to talk to my sister about that," Savannah said. "Come on in and I'll go get her." 

Monica walked in and noticed that while the house was in need of some repairs someone had tried hard to make the house look more like a home. Savannah led Monica to a beat up old sofa that had been patched up with duct tape and motioned for her to sit down. Monica sat and Savannah walked down a hallway to go get her sister. A few minutes later another girl walked in smiling. 

"Hi," she said holding out a hand, "my name's Ashley. What's yours?" 

"My name's Monica. I'm here about the housekeeping job," Monica said shaking Ashley's hand. 

Ashley nodded and then sat down with Monica explaining about the job. She told her it didn't pay very well and that it was not a live in job. Monica told her that that was fine. Ashley then proceeded to ask her a few questions. After a few minutes Ashley told her that she had the job. 

"When do I start?" Monica asked. 

"How about tomorrow?" Ashley asked checking her watch. 

"That sounds great," Monica replied. 

Ashley stood up and walked Monica to the door. Monica noticed that Ashley seemed very anxious for her to leave all of sudden. Monica didn't have a lot of time to wonder about it before Ashley had said good bye and shut the door. Monica slowly walked away wondering at Ashley's sudden mood change. 

As she was wondering about this an old blue pickup truck rattled past her and pulled into the driveway. Monica watched as a man got out and staggered to the door. He was obviously drunk. 

When the man got inside he looked around as if he was expecting someone to be there. 

"Girl," he yelled loudly, "where are you? You better get your butt in here before I have to come find you." 

Monica unseen to the man watched as Ashley came walking quickly down the hall a look of fear in her eyes. She walked up to the man and stood, shaking slightly, looking down. 

"Girl, what have I told you about being here to meet me when I get home?" he asked her. 

"Chris, I'm sorry...I...I just," Ashley stuttered. Chris quickly cut her off. 

"Answer the question, you piece of trash," he yelled a little bit louder. 

"You said that if I wasn't here to meet you when you got home that...that you'd beat me to the moon," Ashley mumbled miserably still staring at the floor. 

"That's right and since the moon is so far away I'd better get started," he said. Ashley looked up at him pleadingly. 

"No, please..." she started to say but just then Chris slapped her across the face as hard as he could. 

Ashley looked up with tears in her eyes and her cheek turning red. That's when Chris fell on her. He pushed her onto the floor and began to kick her and hit her. At one point he took off his belt and started hitting her with that. To Monica it seemed as if the beating would never stop but just as suddenly as it had started it stopped. Monica had tears streaming down her face and she noticed that Ashley was still on the floor. 

"Get up, girl," Chris said and Ashley stood up as quickly as she could. "That ought to teach you a lesson. Did it?" 

Ashley nodded painfully and Monica saw that there were tears mixed in with the blood that ran down her face. 

"Good now I'm going back to the bar. I need a drink," he said and walked away. 

Ashley watched him go knowing that he wouldn't make it to the bar. She knew that he would fall asleep in his truck like he did every night and that he wouldn't stagger to his bed until long after she and Savannah were both asleep. After the door closed Ashley sank down onto the floor and began to cry. 

As Monica watched Ashley cry she had the sinking feeling that she knew why Andrew was here and why he was on call. As Ashley stood up to go take care of her wounds Monica sent a quick prayer for Ashley's safety up to heaven and then disappeared.

**Chap. 4 **

The next day was Saturday so the girls didn't have school. Monica walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Savannah answered and let Monica inside. Once inside Savannah went to get Ashley while Monica waited on the sofa. 

When Ashley came into the room Monica gasped at how different she looked from last night. A bruise had formed under her eye near the place where Chris had slapped her. Ashley was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and Monica could see other bruises scattered on her arms and legs. 

When she looked closer Monica could see that she also had several small scars on her arms and legs. Monica recognized these as cigarette burns. Monica quickly regained her composure, reminding herself that Ashley didn't know she had seen the beating last night. 

"Hi, Monica," Ashley said as if nothing was wrong with her, "if you want I can show you around and show you where things are." Monica nodded and stood up. 

Ashley led her down the hall and showed her the bathroom, her bedroom, and Savannah's bedroom. Then she led her back toward the living room and showed her the kitchen. Monica decided to make an attempt at conversation. 

"So, what's your dog's name?" Monica asked. 

"Well, first of all he isn't my dog he's Chris'," Ashley explained, "Second he doesn't have a name. He was around before we were even born. Chris just told us to call him Mutt." 

"Who's Chris?" Monica asked already knowing. 

"Chris is our dad," Ashley said quietly. 

"So why do call him Chris?" 

"Because he doesn't like to be referred to with any parental terms," Ashley said. 

"When will I get to meet him?" Monica asked. 

"You won't. He doesn't come home on weekends." 

Monica sensed that Ashley didn't want to talk anymore so she went about what Ashley had told her to do. After the day was over Ashley said goodbye and Monica left. 

Sunday night Ashley went to her sister's room to tell her she was going to the church for her life group and choir practice. 

"You know you're welcome to come with," Ashley told her. 

"No thanks," Savannah replied not looking up from the book she was reading. 

Ashley curious about what she was reading bent over and lifted the cover to read it. What she read made her heart sink. Savannah had found one of their mother's old books and was reading it. It was entitled "Curses, Spells, and Incantations". 

"Savannah, I really wish you wouldn't read those things," Ashley told her twin with a sigh. 

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing," Savannah replied still not looking up. 

As Ashley walked out of the room she sent a silent prayer for her sister up to God. 

**Chap. 5 **

On Mondays and Thursdays Ashley had a free period at school. During her free period she usually helped the guidance counselor out in the office. When she got to the guidance office on Monday she was surprised to see a new person sitting behind the desk. 

"Hi," she said, "my name's Ashley." 

"Hi," the man said, "I'm Andrew." 

"Where's Mrs. Bishop?" Ashley asked. 

"Mrs. Bishop got a promotion and I'm filling in until the school finds someone permanent," Andrew explained. 

"Oh, well I usually helped Mrs. Bishop out during my free period…so if there's anything you want me to do…" Ashley said a little reluctantly. She had a deep underlying fear and distrust of all men. 

"Well, I'm not entirely moved in as you can see," Andrew said gesturing to the boxes around the room. "So if you could help me unpack I'd really appreciate it." 

"Sure," Ashley said. 

For the rest of the period Ashley helped Andrew unpack and get things set up. By the time the bell rang they had unpacked almost all of the boxes. As Ashley said goodbye and got ready to go home she realized that Andrew was the first man she had ever felt safe around in her entire life. As Andrew watched the young girl leave he prayed that he wouldn't have to take her home. 

A month went by and Monica continued to watch Ashley being beaten wishing she could do something for the girl. Ashley found herself getting more and more comfortable around both Monica and Andrew. They had both started attending the church she went to and joined the life group that she was a part of. 

One Wednesday when Monica came to work Ashley asked to talk to her. Monica agreed and they both sat down on the sofa. 

"I figured I better tell you some stuff," Ashley said, "and I thought it would be better if I told it all at once instead of just a little at a time." 

"Before Savannah and I were born our mom, Jasmine, was big into cults and Satan worship and stuff like that. Chris was her boyfriend but he was also supplying her with drugs. When he found out she was pregnant he threatened to cut off the supply unless she married him. Of course she agreed. Chris just wanted to marry her so it would be easier for him to make her life miserable. He blamed her entirely for the pregnancy." 

"I don't know much about when we were born except that I was born nine minutes earlier, Savannah and I were really close even then, and Jasmine continued with the cult and the other stuff," Ashley took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Then when Savannah and I were about four Jasmine committed suicide. I was the one who found her body. It was an accident. I had to go to the bathroom and she was just in there. She had cut her wrists. I guess the only reason I wasn't permanently damaged was because I was still too young to understand. I don't even remember what it looked like," Ashley smiled a little ruefully when she said this. "Thank God for small favors, huh?" Monica nodded slightly with tears in her eyes. 

"Anyway," Ashley said, continuing "when I was about six a girl I knew from school invited me to go to church with her. I met God for the first time at that church and I've loved him ever since. Savannah however kind of picked up where Jasmine left off with the cults and everything. I've tried everything to get her to go to church with me but nothing seems to work." 

"So that's my life story," Ashley said. 

When she was finished Monica noticed that she had left the beatings out of her story. Monica wondered if she should question her about it but then decided not to push her. 

That night Monica came to the house earlier than Chris got there and waited, unseen, with the girls. A few minutes before Chris came home the girls went into Savannah's room and Monica followed. She watched as Ashley helped her sister hide in a crawl space in the closet. Ashley couldn't get in with her because there was no one to help her get in. Monica's eyes filled with tears as she watched this selfless act. Ashley then left the room to go wait for Chris. 

Monica followed her back into the living room and saw Andrew standing there. She went over to him a worried look on her face. 

"Andrew she's not going to…" Monica started to ask but she couldn't bring herself to say the word. 

"No, at least not tonight but I don't know how much more that girl can take," Andrew told her. 

Before either of them could say anything else Chris came in the house as drunk as ever. Ashley walked over to him. When she was standing in front of him she looked up at him a pleading look on her face and fear in her eyes. 

"Please Chris," she said, "I did everything you told me to. Please don't beat me." 

Chris looked at her for a moment as if trying to decide what to say and then he slapped her. 

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled at her. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" 

He then grabbed one of her arms and twisted it. Holding her arm this way he forced her down on the ground. 

"I don't have to have a reason to beat you," he yelled. " I own you. You understand? I own you. You're nothing. You were born nothing and you'll die nothing. You shouldn't have even been born. You were a mistake. Nothing but a mistake." 

He then proceeded to kick her and hit her. He also beat her with his belt. All the while he kept telling her that she was nothing, that he owned her, and that she was nothing but a mistake. 

Andrew and Monica watched all of this from a corner of the room tears streaming down both of their faces. Andrew had put an arm around Monica and was now holding her to him tightly. They watched as Ashley curled up in the fetal position arms holding her head trying to protect it. Then all of a sudden it seemed as if Chris had gotten bored with beating her and without saying anything he turned and walked out of the house to go fall asleep in the truck like he did every night. 

Ashley remained on the floor for several minutes crying. After a while she carefully and painfully got up and went to go take care of herself. Andrew and Monica stayed until they were sure she was going to be ok for the night and then they left. Before they left however they both said a silent prayer for Ashley and her sister. 

**Chap. 6**

Ashley wanted to kick herself as she and Savannah ran to catch the bus before it pulled away. In the morning before she went to school she would usually go into the bathroom and use makeup to conceal and fade some of her bruises. This morning however she had accidentally overslept and when she woke up she and Savannah had barely had time to throw on some clothes and race down to the bus stop.

As she and Savannah got on the bus and began to look for seats Ashley grimaced remembering that it was Thursday and she had promised Andrew that she would help him file some paperwork. She knew the bruise on her face would be a dead give away that something had happened and she really didn't feel like answering the questions she knew he would ask. 

Ashley went through the day pretty well giving well-rehearsed answers to the questions asked. She was silently dreading her last period however. She knew from experience that counselors were different from regular teachers. They somehow seemed to see through the answers she gave and were a lot harder to trick because of it.

Last period came and Ashley walked down to the office. She stood outside the door for a minute wanting nothing more than to run away. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she opened the door and silently walked in.

Andrew looked up from the paper he was reading smiling. He opened his mouth to say hi and then closed it again when he saw her. The smile abruptly left his face and was replaced with a look of concern.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

Ashley started to answer him but the look on his face stopped her. He actually looked like he was concerned about her. She found herself starting to tell him what had happened. She stopped herself and tried to regain her composure.

"Nothing," she replied lamely.

"That doesn't look like nothing," he said.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said raising her voice a little.

"I wish you did because I want to listen," Andrew told her.

"No you don't," she said angry tears starting to form in her eyes, "nobody ever does."

Andrew started to say something but she cut him off saying, "Nobody ever actually wants to listen, or understand, or know. Nobody wants to know what happens."

"I do," Andrew told her earnestly, "I do want to know."

"No you don't," Ashley said almost screaming at him tears now running freely down her face.

"You don't want know that I've been getting beaten up since I was six. You don't want to know that every night I hide my sister from Chris. You don't want to know that even though she's hidden I'm still terrified that he'll find her somehow. You don't want to know that sometimes he beats me up so bad I can't even see straight. Most of all you don't want to know that when I was nine he found me trying to cook something on the stove and held my hand on the burner to "teach me a lesson"." When she said this she held up her left hand and Andrew saw several scars on it in the unmistakable shape of a burner on a stove.

"And you don't want to know that when he drove me to the hospital he told them that I had done it myself and that I didn't say anything because I was terrified of what he'd do to me if I did." By now Ashley was yelling at him and crying in pain. Andrew also had tears streaming down his face as he heard all that this girl had been through.

Andrew waited for a minute and then walked over to her. He put an arm around her shoulders and felt her literally collapse against him. He gently led her over to the couch in his office and helped her sit down. He then held her for several minutes simply letting her cry.

"I do want to know," he told her after her sobs had died down a little, "and I want to help."

"I'm going to call Children and Family Services and see if they'll go out and investigate tomorrow. Ok?" Ashley nodded.

Andrew sat there holding her until the dismissal bell rang. Ashley reluctantly got up, got her things and left. For the first time in her life she had felt truly safe and she never wanted that feeling to go away. She knew, however, that she couldn't miss her bus.

Andrew watched her leave and then went to make the call to Children and Family. As he picked up the phone and started to dial the number he got the undeniable feeling that something terrible was gong to happen to both of those girls. What it was though he couldn't quite put his finger on. As the phone started to ring he prayed for both girls safety.

**Chap. 7**

When Ashley and Savannah got home they quickly did their chores and their homework. Then they both just hung out in the living room. Savannah had found a book on the history of cults and was reading it intently. Ashley was reading her Bible.

"I don't get you sometimes," Savannah said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked frowning.

"How can you read that thing?" Savannah asked gesturing at the Bible.

"I read it because I believe it," Ashley said, "and because I believe in God."

"After all you've been through, how can you believe in God?" Savannah asked.

"After all I've been through and **lived how can I afford not to?" Ashley asked back.**

Savannah was about to reply when the door burst open. Both girls looked up and to their horror saw Chris standing in the doorway. He was home early. He was also extremely drunk and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"Savannah go hide," Ashley whispered as she got up to go over to Chris. She saw Savannah get up and bolt down the hallway and then she walked over to where Chris was standing.

"Chris…you're home early," Ashley said, "is everything ok?"

"I got fired," Chris said drunkenly. "Gee you get in one little fight and they go and fire you. After all my years of faithful service. I mean that guy will be outta the hospital in a week, tops. You think they should have fired me, girl?"

"I…I…don't…" Ashley stuttered.

"Answer the question. Do you think they should have fired me? Do you or don't you? Do you or don't you?" he yelled starting to get angry.

Ashley started to say something but Chris was beyond listening. He started slapping her. She started backing away and tripped over something on the floor. That was all it took to set Chris off. He started kicking, hitting, and punching her.

Monica and Andrew were watching everything from a corner of the room tears streaming down their faces. Monica started to walk toward Ashley wanting to help her but Andrew gently grabbed her arm and shook his head. They weren't allowed to interfere. Monica tried to go forward again and Andrew pulled her toward him and held her tightly. Monica struggled for a moment and then realizing that he wasn't going to let her go she stopped and turned to watch with him.

They watched as Chris grabbed some of Ashley's hair and pounded her head against the floor about five times. He then stood up and repeatedly kicked her in the stomach. He continued to beat her until she was almost unconscious. Then he ran down the hall.

Ashley looked up from where she was laying blood running in her eyes. She was unaware of Monica or Andrew standing there both of them wanting nothing more than to be able to go to her and comfort her. She watched as Chris came back pulling a screaming Savannah behind him. He went to the garage door and opened it. Ashley from her vantage point could no longer see them but she could still hear. She struggled to remain conscious and heard Chris banging around as if trying to find something. The last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her was three gunshots.

**Chap. 8**

Savannah and Ashley's neighbor, Wanda, was watching her favorite TV show when she heard the gunshots. She waited for a minute trying to decide what to do. Finally she got up and called the police. She waited while the phone rang and then an officer picked it up.

"Hello, 911," the officer said, "do you have an emergency?"

"Well I'm not sure but I think I might," Wanda replied.

"Ok can you tell me your name and what you think is wrong?" the officer asked.

"My name is Wanda. I heard gunshots next door and I think someone might be hurt," Wanda explained.

"All right ma'am if you'll give me the address we can get a car out there," the officer told her.

"Of course," Wanda replied, "let me see the address is 1060 Maple Blvd."

"Thank you very much Wanda. A car should be out there shortly," the officer said.

"You're welcome," Wanda replied and hung up.

A few hours later

Monica and Andrew arrived at the hospital and asked where they could find Ashley. They were directed to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. When they got there they identified themselves as close friends and the doctor informed them of her condition. They were told that she had sustained three broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and severe head trauma. They were permitted to see her but the doctor warned them that her appearance might come as a shock because she had several large bruises and was hooked up to a lot of medical equipment. They thanked the doctor and went in.

When they saw her they both got tears in their eyes. They quickly took in the equipment that surrounded the bed. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, a respirator, and an IV. Her head was bandaged and she had two large bruises on her face. A sheet had been pulled up to her chest and they could see several bruises on her arms.

No matter how many times I see this, Andrew thought, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. He looked over at Monica and saw that she was crying softly. He reached out and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her to him. She didn't fight him like she had at the house.

"Andrew it's so awful," she said looking up at him.

"I know it is," he said, "but Ashley's a fighter and she wants to live."

I just hope she still wants to live when she wakes up, he added silently.

**Chap. 9**

Ashley was surrounded by darkness. All she knew was that she wanted out of it. She could faintly hear some voices. She ignored them however and continued to fight trying to find some light. Suddenly she felt the darkness slip away.

Monica and Andrew were in the hospital cafeteria when a nurse came and told them that Ashley had just woken up. They shared a happy glance. Mixed in with the happiness however was a look of worry. They both knew that the real work was about to come. They stood up from their table and followed the nurse back to Ashley's room.

When Monica and Andrew arrived at Ashley's room the doctor stopped them as they were going in.

"You have to be careful about what you say to her," the doctor warned them.

"Why is that," Monica asked slightly confused.

"Well people who have suffered a severe trauma like Ashley has tend to form a kind of amnesia," the doctor explained. "We're not sure how much of what happened that she'll remember."

Monica and Andrew both nodded in understanding. The doctor then let them go in. When they came in Ashley looked up at them with a confused look on her face.

"What am I doing here?" she asked. "Where's Savannah?"

Andrew looked over at Monica and then walked over and gently sat on the side of the bed. He took Ashley's hand that wasn't hooked up to the IV in his and looked at it for a minute silently praying for the right words. Then he looked up at Ashley who was looking at him expectantly.

"What do you remember Ashley?" he asked her.

**Chap. 10**

Ashley stared at Andrew confused by what he had just asked her. All she wanted to know was where her sister was not to mention why she was in the hospital.

"What do you mean?" she asked Andrew.

"What do you remember happening last?" he asked her.

"Chris came home and beat me up like he always does," Ashley said somewhat distractedly. "Now you answer my questions. Why am I in the hospital and where is Savannah?"

Andrew and Monica looked at each other both of them wondering how they were going to tell Ashley what had happened. They knew they needed to tell her but they were both afraid of how she would react.

Andrew looked back at Ashley who was still staring at him waiting for some answers. Well, he thought, at least one question is fairly simple to answer.

"Ashley," he started attempting a small smile that he hoped didn't look as fake as it felt, "you've been in a coma for two weeks. That's why you're in the hospital."

Ashley looked at him shock apparent on her face. Andrew felt his heart breaking knowing the next thing he would have to tell her.

"What about Savannah?" Ashley asked the shocked look leaving her face.

"Ashley," Monica started to say and then stopped not wanting to finish. She looked at Andrew silently telling him that she needed him to finish for her. Andrew nodded and then began to desperately pray for the words to say.

"Ashley," he said as gently as he could, "when the paramedics got to the house they found you already unconscious and Savannah … They did everything they could Ashley but Savannah was already dead when they got there."

Ashley looked down at her hands and didn't say anything for a minute taking in what he had just said. To Andrew and Monica that minute seemed like an eternity. When she looked back up at them there was anger flashing in her eyes.

"No, that can't be true," she said, " she has to still be alive. You're lying and I want you to leave. Now. Just get out and don't come back until you want to tell me what really happened."

Monica and Andrew looked at her stunned then Andrew got up and led Monica out of the room. When they were in the hallway Monica collapsed against Andrew and let out the tears she had been holding in when they were in the room. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. He also had tears streaming down his face.

"Andrew what are we going to do?" Monica asked. "She doesn't remember what happened and she doesn't believe us. What are we going to do?"

"She will remember Monica," he told her. " I don't know when but she will remember and when that happens we're going to be there for her like we're supposed to."

"What makes you think she'll remember?" Monica challenged him.

"She has to remember. She needs to heal and to be able to do that she needs to remember," he said. "Just pray that when she does remember what happened that night that we'll be able to get through to her."

**Chap. 11**

Ashley heard gunshots. She struggled to get up from where she was laying and forced herself to crawl to the other side of the room she was in. When she got there she saw a body lying on the floor. As she got closer she could make out a face. When she saw who it was she started screaming.

Ashley sat bolt upright in bed gasping for air. It took her a minute to realize that it had just been a nightmare. As she started to calm down she realized that her thin hospital gown was soaked with sweat. She pressed the button to call the nurse. After the nurse had left from bringing her a dry gown she started to think about her dream. It hadn't seemed like a dream at all. It had seemed so real and so familiar. It had felt like she wasn't having a dream but reliving a moment. She tried to sort through her confusion and hazy memories until she fell back asleep.

Andrew and Monica stood in the room unseen watching Ashley as she slept. They had been watching her when she had woken up from the nightmare. Monica had wanted to go to her and comfort her but had known that she couldn't. Now she turned to look at Andrew.

"It's started hasn't it?" she asked already knowing the answer. "She's starting to remember isn't she?"

"Yes Monica she is," Tess said suddenly appearing with them in the room. She looked at the sleeping girl and her voice sounded sad as she continued. "You better hang on Angel Babies because it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

**Chap. 12**

The next afternoon Tess, who was posing as a nurse, brought Ashley her lunch. Ashley refused to eat it saying that she wasn't hungry.

"Well," Tess said, "the nurse on the morning shift said that you wouldn't eat your breakfast and the nurse on the night shift said you wouldn't eat you're dinner. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just not hungry," Ashley said defensively.

"Well you have to eat, baby." Tess told her. "Now we can either do it the hard way or the easy way."

"The hard way?" Ashley asked a little nervously.

"Yes the doctor will have to put a feeding tube in you and believe me that's not a fun way to eat." Tess said. "Of course you could just eat by yourself and save us all the trouble."

Ashley consented to eating and picked at the food on the tray until Tess was satisfied. Tess noticed that she still hadn't eaten much but at least it was a start. This definitely isn't going to be easy, Tess thought as she watched Ashley close her eyes to rest.

Ashley was surrounded by darkness. All she could hear was a voice the words broken up by gasps.

"Promise…(gasp)…please…(gasp)…Ashley."

"Promise what?" Ashley wanted to say but found that she couldn't talk.

"Please…(gasp)…promise."

Ashley once again realized that the moment she seemed to be living through was just a dream. She couldn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes after she had eaten lunch. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only a few hours later. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door then opened and Tess walked in.

"Well hello Sleeping Beauty," Tess said. "You have some visitors."

Tess then looked out the door and motioned for someone to come in. Ashley looked and saw Monica and Andrew coming toward the room. She quickly looked down at her hands when they walked in. To tell the truth she felt ashamed at what she had said to them the other day. She hadn't really thought that they'd come back.

"Hi Ashley," Monica said. "How are you feeling?"

"About as good as can be expected," she replied.

"I'll leave the three of you alone," Tess said and left the room.

After she had left the room was quiet for a while no one quite knowing what to say. Finally Ashley spoke up.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you guys yesterday," she said. "I guess I was just kind of shocked and angry too. Anyway there's really no excuse for the way I behaved and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course we can forgive you," Andrew said. "We know it must have been hard to find out about your sister that way."

"I'm so confused and I'm so scared," Ashley said suddenly. "I don't know what to do. I'm always supposed to know what to do and now I don't."

Ashley's eyes had been filling up with tears as she spoke and now she started sobbing. Andrew immediately went over and sat on the side of the bed putting his arms around her. He started rubbing her back in an effort to calm her down. Monica was right behind him and she put a hand on Ashley's shoulder and started to pray for her. When her sobs had quieted down Monica started talking to her. Andrew was still holding Ashley. As Monica began to talk she and Andrew started to glow. To Ashley's surprise she wasn't a bit scared. She felt safe and she wanted Andrew to keep holding her.

"Ashley," Monica began, "Andrew and I are angels sent by God to help you through this extremely difficult time."

"Angels?" Ashley asked. "But why?"

"Because God loves you Ashley," Andrew said.

"Ashley you don't always have to know what to do. Only God knows what to do all the time. You're still just a little girl. You're His little girl and He wants to help you." Monica said.

She looked down at Ashley and saw that she still had tears streaming down her face. Monica and Andrew had some tears of their own. Monica took a deep breath and then continued.

"I know that growing up around a man like Chris you've had to make some very big, very hard decisions. No little girl should have to do that."

Andrew then tilted Ashley's face so that she was looking at him.

"You know what you have to do now though," he said.

Ashley shook her head. She knew what she had to do so that she could be whole but she wished she didn't.

"You have to remember that night Ashley," Andrew told her. "You have to remember that night and you have to remember the promise you made."

Ashley began sobbing again and Andrew held her tighter knowing that the first and hardest step toward her healing was about to take place.

**Chap. 13**

Andrew, still holding a sobbing Ashley, looked up at Monica and mouthed for her to pray. Monica nodded and they both began to pray silently for Ashley. After a few minutes Ashley's sobs quieted and she looked up first at Andrew and then at Monica. They both gave her a small smile of encouragement.

"Are you ready?" Andrew asked her gently.

Ashley shook her head and replied, "I'm so scared. I know I need to remember but I'm so afraid of what I'll remember." As she spoke Andrew felt her begin to shake slightly. He responded by holding her tighter and stroking her hair.

"Ashley," Monica said, "we know you're scared and God knows it too. And He promises that He will be with you every step of the way and so will we."

"Do you want us to help you get started?" Andrew asked her. Ashley took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, you and Savannah were in the living room talking." Monica began. "Do you remember that?"

Ashley thought for a moment and then nodded her head saying, "Yeah, we were talking about God. Savannah was skeptical as usual and I was praying that she would listen to me as usual."

All of a sudden scenes from that night came rushing at her. Ashley felt like they were all trying to crowd into her mind at once and she started crying from fear and confusion. Andrew and Monica watched her concern evident on their faces.

"Ashley what's wrong?" Andrew asked.

Ashley didn't know how to explain what was happening to her so she merely said, "I don't know. I'm so scared." Then looking up at Andrew she said pleadingly, "Make it stop. Please make it stop."

Andrew felt his heart breaking for the girl he held. She was only fifteen and she had already been through so much. He wished he could make it stop but knew that only God could do that. He turned his tear filled eyes to Monica silently asking her to talk to Ashley. He was afraid that if he tried he might not be able to. Monica nodded and said a quick prayer for strength.

"Ashley, Andrew can't make it stop and neither can I," Monica told her. "Ask God Ashley. He wants to help you and He will if you just ask Him to."

"Why would He want to help me?" Ashley asked. She was so scared and so confused that she couldn't quite comprehend why God would want to help her.

"He wants to help you because you are His child," Monica told her. "And He wants to help you because you're in pain." Monica paused for a moment letting Ashley take in what she had just been told and then continued saying, "Ashley God loves you so much. He wants to help you through this but you have to ask Him."

Ashley thought about what Monica had said. Then she started talking to God saying, "God, please help me. I'm so confused. Please help me sort through all these memories."

As soon as she finished talking the memories stopped trying to crowd her mind. Her confusion left and she could think a little more clearly. She knew that it was time for her to remember but she was still scared. She looked up at Monica.

"He promises?" she asked.

Monica realizing what she was asking replied saying, "Yes, He promises. Every step of the way."

Ashley then looked up at Andrew and said, "Andrew please don't let go of me. Please."

Andrew nodded his head tears streaming down his face still not completely trusting himself to talk. Ashley took a deep breath trying to prepare herself for what she knew was coming. Then she closed her eyes and let herself remember.

**Chap. 14**

(Ashley's Flashback)

Ashley and Savannah were sitting in the living room. Ashley had just responded to Savannah's question when Chris burst in the door. He was home early. Ashley told Savannah to go hide and then walked over to where Chris stood. He told her that he had been fired and then began to beat her. He beat her until she was almost unconscious and then ran down the hallway.

Ashley looked up from where she was laying blood running in her eyes. She watched as Chris came back pulling a screaming Savannah behind him. He went to the garage door and opened it. Ashley from her vantage point could no longer see them but she could still hear. She struggled to remain conscious and heard Chris banging around as if trying to find something. Then she heard three gunshots.

(End Flashback)

Ashley opened her eyes and looked at Monica and then Andrew. They appeared to be waiting for her to continue and that's when Ashley realized that she had been telling them everything that she was "seeing".

"Keep going Ashley," Andrew said gently. "There's more."

"I don't want to remember anymore," Ashley said crying, "It's too hard."

"You need to remember. You made a promise that night and you need to remember it," Monica said.

Ashley looked up at Andrew silently pleading with him. Andrew sighed and then said, "Monica's right you need to remember the rest of it. Just remember that we're both here with you and so is God."

Ashley nodded resignedly, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes again.

(Ashley's Flashback)

After she heard the gunshots Ashley remained where she was lying for a few minutes waiting to see what would happen. When nothing did she struggled to get up and then forced herself to crawl towards the garage and the two bodies that were lying on floor.

The first one she came to was Chris. Noticing that he had shot himself in the head and was already dead Ashley quickly disregarded him and continued crawling to the spot where her twin sister lay. Savannah, she saw, had been shot twice but was still alive. Just barely, Ashley thought.

Savannah calling her interrupted her thoughts.

"Ashley," Savannah said gasping. "Ashley it hurts so much."

"Shh…don't talk Vannah," Ashley said using an old nickname. "We're gonna be ok. Chris is dead. He can't hurt us anymore and we're gonna be ok." Oh my God there's so much blood, she thought to herself even while she was talking.

"Ashy," Savannah said also using an old nickname, "I'm scared. I don't want to die."

Ashley noticed that when Savannah said this last part she didn't seem to be talking to her anymore but to someone only she could see. Ashley listened, as her sister once again seemed to talk to some unseen presence.

"I know and I'm so sorry," Savannah said once again gasping. "I'm so sorry. Please I don't want to die alone."

Savannah then started speaking to sister again. She was talking quickly her words broken by gasps. Her voice also sounded strained as if she was using every breath she had in her to talk.

"Please…(gasp)…promise…(gasp)…Ashley."

"Promise what?" Ashley asked her tears forming in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back as her sister started talking again.

"Promise…(gasp)…that you…(gasp)…w-w-won't give up. That…(gasp)…you'll fight…(gasp). That y-y-you'll live…(gasp). Promise…(gasp)…me please."

"I-I-I promise." Ashley stammered fighting once again to stay conscious.

As soon as she said this Savannah breathed in deeply and died. Ashley looked at her sister's dead body for a minute taking in what had just happened. Then the tears she let out the tears she had been holding in and cried harder than she ever had before.

"No," she almost screamed, "Savannah you can't leave me. Please don't leave me."

She then laid her head on her twin sister's shoulder and slipped into unconsciousness.

(End Flashback)

**Chap. 15**

Ashley once again opened her tear-filled eyes. I didn't know I had this many tears in me, she thought briefly. She looked up at Monica and Andrew and saw that they too were crying.

Then there was a new feeling coming through all of her pain and sadness and this feeling was a lot stronger. This feeling was anger. All of a sudden she felt angry at everything and everyone.

"So that's what I'm supposed to remember?" she asked pulling away from a startled Andrew. "That's what God wants me to remember?"

Monica started to say something but Ashley quickly cut her off, saying, "The doctor said that Savannah died of a punctured lung. That's just the fancy medical way of saying that she suffocated." Ashley paused for a second and then continued.

"That's what God wants me to remember?" she asked. "He wants me to remember that my sister died gasping for air and there was nothing I could do for her? Does He want to rub that in? Doesn't He think I feel guilty enough?"

Ashley looked at them both evenly before continuing, "You say that God's here now. Well where was He then, huh? Where was He when Chris was beating me to a pulp? Where was He when Chris found Savannah? Where was He when she was shot? Where was God when my sister was slowly dying from lack of air?"

"He was right there with you," Andrew said. "I know you're angry. Who are you angry at though?"

"Everybody," Ashley said. "I'm angry at everybody who didn't die for still being alive. I'm angry with myself. I'm angry with Savannah for dying. I'm angry with Chris for killing her. And, God forgive me, I'm angry at God for not stopping him."

Andrew reached to put his hand on Ashley's shoulder and she literally collapsed against him crying once again. Andrew started rubbing her back to calm her down. Ashley's sobs quieted enough for him to able to talk and he quickly prayed for the right words.

"Ashley," he began, "God knows you're angry. He knows you're angry at Him and He understands." Ashley looked at him questioningly and he continued saying, "Feeling angry is the most natural thing in the world. I mean your sister just died. In fact I'd be worried if you didn't feel angry. Feeling angry means that you're dealing with your grief. Feeling angry isn't bad. Just don't hold on to that anger because it can eat you up inside. You have to let it go."

"So God's not mad at me?" Ashley asked.

"No," Monica said, "God's not mad at you. He loves you."

"God's not trying to rub your sisters death in and He doesn't want you to feel guilty. It wasn't your fault." Andrew told her.

"It is though," Ashley said. "I protected her her entire life and when it really mattered I couldn't help her."

"That's not your fault," Andrew said. "You had just been beaten and you could barely stay conscious. There wasn't a lot you could do."

"I should have tried though," she said crying.

"You did help her," Andrew told her. "By talking to her you helped keep her mind off her pain."

A realization suddenly hit Ashley and she started crying harder. Andrew shot Monica a confused look and held her tighter.

"Ashley what's wrong?" Monica asked her.

Not looking up at Monica or Andrew she said between sobs, "Savannah didn't believe in God."

**Chap. 16**

After hearing why Ashley had suddenly started crying harder Andrew had looked at Monica with a small smile on his face. He then slipped a hand under Ashley's chin so that she was looking at him while he talked to her.

"Ashley," he said, "when you were remembering that night you said it seemed as if Savannah was talking to someone that only she could see. Do remember that?"

Ashley nodded and said, "Yes, but I figured she was just hallucinating."

"She wasn't," Andrew told her. "You see, Ashley, I'm the Angel of Death and I was there with your sister."

"How?" Ashley asked confused. "She didn't…"

"…Believe in God." Andrew finished for her. "God gave her another chance though. And you know the best part Ashley? She took it. She accepted God before she died."

Andrew paused for a minute to let her take in what he had told her. Then he said, "You know what she told me before we went to heaven?" Ashley shook her head and he continued, saying, "She said that she had decided to quit the cult and had been planning to ask you to help her meet God that day but that before she could Chris had come home. She also said that if you hadn't nagged her about it every day she probably would have kept on doing what she was."

"I didn't think she was ever listening," Ashley said.

"She was and because you didn't give up the message got through to her," Andrew said wiping away the tears that were still on her face. "She also asked me to tell you that she loves you and that she wishes she had told you more."

"I'm gonna miss her so much," Ashley said.

"Yes you are," Monica said, "but you're also going to move on and live your life."

"You made a promise that night remember?" Andrew said. "You promised your sister that you would fight and that you would live. It's up to you to keep that promise but remember that if you ever feel like you can't or you feel like you want to give up just ask God and He will help you go on."

Ashley nodded and knew deep in her heart that she would never forget this day. Everything had seemed so dark but then it was like the sun had shone down on her banishing the darkness.

I guess everything seems darkest before the sun comes up, Ashley thought with a smile.

**Epilogue**

Tess, Monica, and Andrew were driving down a street in Tess' Cadillac. Monica was looking around trying to figure out why this place looked so familiar. Finally she gave up and decided to just ask.

"Tess this place looks so familiar," she said.

"Well it ought to Angel Girl." Tess replied. "We were here a year ago."

"That's right," Andrew said from the back seat. "We helped that girl Ashley. Remember Monica?"

"Oh, now I remember," Monica said. Then she looked worried and asked, "There's nothing wrong with her is there?"

"No," Tess said reassuringly, "but if we don't hurry we're going to be late."

"Where are we going?" Monica asked. And then, "Late for what?"

"We're going to the church, to answer your first question." Tess said. "Ashley is singing today and from what I here that girl has got some voice."

A few minutes later the three angels pulled up in front of a small church and went inside. They quietly slipped into the back row and sat down. Ashley then stood up from where she was sitting in the middle of the church and walked to the front. Monica and Andrew noticed that she looked about the same. The only things different were her hair, which was shorter, and the fact that her eyes had lost that pained look that they had always carried.

"I think everybody here knows who I am," Ashley said pulling the angels out of their thoughts. "But for those of you who don't, my name is Ashley."

Ashley paused for a moment and then said, "Most of you know the hard time I went through last year."

She then scanned the church and when she saw the angels sitting in the back row a look of surprise flashed on her face. It was quickly replaced by a smile.

"I got through that time with the help of God," she continued still looking at the back row, "and with the help of some very special friends."

"Anyway, after I was released from the hospital I heard a song that I thought summed up my feelings pretty well and that is the song I will be singing today. The song is called 'Who Am I?'" she said. A piano then started playing and she began to sing.

"Over time you've healed so much in me, I am living proof

That although my darkest hour had come,

You're light could still shine through

Though at times it's just enough to cast a shadow on the wall

Well I am grateful that You'd shine a light on me at all

Who am I…That You would love me so gently?

Who am I…That You would recognize my name?

Lord, who am I…that You would speak to me so softly?

Conversation with the Love Most High…who am I?

Amazing grace how sweet the sound that saved a wretch like me,

I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see,

And the more I sing that sweet old song, the more I understand,

That I do not comprehend this love that's coming from Your hand…"

Monica, Tess, and Andrew listened as Ashley continued to sing. When she was finished there were tears in their eyes and they noticed that there weren't too many people in the church who had dry eyes.

Ashley caught the three angels just as they were leaving. She gave each one a hug and told them a little about the past year. They learned that she was living in a group home. After a while Tess and Monica said goodbye and went to wait for Andrew in the car.

"Will I ever see you again Andrew?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, but I hope it's not for a very long time," he told her giving her another hug. Suddenly they heard another voice.

"Should I be jealous or what?" a boy asked teasingly.

Ashley turned and seeing who it was, and smiling said, "Don't worry Matt. This is Andrew. He's a good friend." Then turning back to Andrew she said, "Andrew I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Matt."

After Matt and Andrew had shook hands Matt turned to Ashley and said, "You were beautiful this morning. Oh, and the pastor wants to talk to you about the class you want to start."

"Ok, just let me say…" Ashley trailed off when she turned to where Andrew had been standing. He was gone. She smiled and silently said goodbye. Then she turned and walked off with Matt.

Andrew had joined Tess and Monica in the car. They watched as Ashley and Matt walked off together.

"I think she's going to be ok," Monica said.

"So do I," Andrew said.

"Well then lets go babies," Tess said starting the engine.

As they drove away a white dove soared overhead cooing.


End file.
